Together for the next 1000 years to come
by Suicide's Bride
Summary: basically it is squeal for the Voice of a Goddess. Now that Mina and Kunzite are reincarnated, the generals and The King try their level best, to remind them of their love. Rate M for lemon
1. The Face

**Chapter 1 – The Face **

Kai did not wait for anyone, after the concert was over. He jumped on his motorbike and drove home. As soon as Kai got home, he opened the door, and dumped his belongings next to the door. There was no one in his house, not even a maid. He entered the living room, and fell on the sofa, as he slowly closed his eyes. The first thing that came in his mind was the image of Mina's face. He memorized the sapphire blue eyes, and the golden blond hair.

"Gawd, she was beautiful, but she looked kind of familiar, it feels like I meet somewhere, but the questions is, where?" Kai thought to himself, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"Who can that be?" Kai said to himself, as he stood up from the sofa, he opened the door, and saw Nick, Darien, Jake and Zane, and Jake help up a bag in front of Kai's face

"I know that you're hungry, so we decided that, let's have dinner at your place" answered Jake, as big grinned crossed his lips

"Come on in, anyways I am famished" replied Kai, as he smiled and placed one hand behind his head and the other hand on his stomach. Everyone knows that Kai gets hungry, after performing one of his rock' in concerts.

Everyone sat around the dining table, as they dugged into their meals. Everyone was stuffing their faces, except Kai. He played with his food, as he stared into his meal. He just remembered those beautiful blues eyes and that golden blond hair.

"Kai … Kai … KKKAAAIII" shouted Nick, as Kai jolted his head up all of a sudden, as he looked at his friends

"Dude, how deaf are you? Can't you hear me call your name twice, before shouting?" asked Nick, as he felt his blood pressure rise.

"Sorry, Nick, I don't know. I was kinda lost in my own thoughts" replied Kai, as he was kind of apologetic.

"Were, you thinking about, Mina?" asked Darien, as he carefully studied Kai expressions

"Yeah, but I felt like I meet her somewhere" answered Kai

"You must have got a déjà vu" replied Darien, but he felt kind of guilty, doing this to Kai, but his hands were tied.

"Yeah probably" said Kai, as he started to eat his. After everyone had finished, they decided it was time to go, because their girlfriends, would be phoning them, and doing their heads in.

"Well, Kai we have to go, we'll meet up at noon and finished at 5 pm, for the concert, we gotta decide on your songs," answered Darien, as he looked at Nick, Zane and Jake.

"That's great, because I got a date with Mina, at 7, anyway it is hard to be a rock star" Kai replied happily, as Darien, Nick, Jake and Zane smiled at each other.

"True say, well see ya, tomorrow" waved Zane, as the rest of guys left Kai's mansion.

Nick, Jake, Zane and Dairen turned into their 31st century forms, and looked at each other

"Do you think, he will remember, his real identity, your highness?" Nephrite asked as he looked back at Kai's mansion

"Soon, enough, we just need remind Minako and Kunzite about their love, in silver millennium's era," replied Endymion, as he looked at the other generals. They nodded and teleported to Serena's house.


	2. Date in a hospital

**Chapter 2: A date in the hospital **

The next Kai woke up, and saw the time. His digital clock read 1:00pm.

"HOLY HELL'S DOMAIN, I'M LATE, SHIT, WHY DID I OVER SLEEP." Shouted Kai, as he fell out of bed, and dashed his clothes on.

"I am so dead meat. Darien is gonna kill me, I better get out now" Kai mentally cursed himself, and ran out the house. Kai jumped on his bike, and drove to rehearsal set.

####At the rehearsal set#####

"Where is he?" demanded Dairen, as he now getting impatient. They are now one hour behind schedule

"Why stress yourself Dairen, I bet he is still remembering Mina" joked Nick. "Remember that night where Mina twirled around Kunzite".

"Neph, don't you dare address me as Darien, don't forget my status" spat Dairen, which literally made Neph now Kunzite was taking the piss of his patient

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO ADDRESS YOU AS?, YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" shouted Nick with equal rage

"What do you mean by don't you dare address me as Darien, don't forget my status?" asked Kai, as he walked into the rehearsal sets, and Darien crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you change the topic, you're bloody an hour late, and I think you have to cancel that date of yours with Mina" Darien snapped, angrily.

"Sorry, no can do. I gave my word, so I am sticking with it" replied Kai, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Fine let's continue" replied in defeated Darien

Kai tuned up his lucky guitar (Farewell to the kings) and tuned his amplifier to 11. Then he played a few bars before beginning.

**"****_Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane  
But the memory remains__"_**

**Heavy rings on fingers wave  
Another star denies the grave  
See the nowhere crowd  
Cry the nowhere cheers of honor**

**Like twisted vines that grow  
Hide and swallow mansions whole  
In light of an already  
Faded prima donna**

**Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains**

**Heavy rings hold cigarettes  
Up to lips that time forgets  
While the Hollywood sun sets  
Behind your back**

**And cant the band play on  
Just listen, they play my song  
Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black**

**Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Dance little tin goddess**

**Nananananana nananada nananananana nanananadana  
Nananananana nananada nananananana nanananadana**

**Drift away  
Fade away  
Little tin goddess**

**Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black**

**Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains**

**Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black...  
But the memory remains  
Faded prima donna**

**Dance little tin goddess dance"**

"And that deserves a round of a applause" Darien claimed with excitement. As he continued to clap like a mad man. "It was so fantastic, that you should be an hour late everyday" as he sniffled, with a proud feeling.

"Now once again, from the top." Stated Jake.

"AAAWWW! I don't wanna rehearse anymore. I just wanna get ready and go for the date" Kai complained like a big baby. (Beep) Kai turned around horror, as he looked at Darien with wide shock eyes.

"I really don't want to do this, but if you do not rehearse, I have no other choice, but to send this sound clip to Mina." Threatened Darien, as a evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"You wouldn't" Kai replied in shock.

"Yeah" replied Darien

"Fine" as Kai sighed in defeat.

****3 Hrs Later****

"Enough … is …enough" Panted Kai, as he was covered in sweat, and his knuckles bleeding

"Okay, you can go now, and remember to be on time for tomorrow" called Darien

"Thanks" replied Kai, as he stumbled his way out the sets.

"What's the matter with Kai?" asked Zane, as he noticed that Kai left his lucky guitar behind

"Let me phone Mina" answered Darien, as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Mina's number.

"Hello Mina, it's me Darien …it's oaky… but I have to tell you something …I held Kai behind for an hour so my apologises. Yes … okay now listen up, meet me, Zane, Jake and Nick in the rose garden, …it's about Kai… yes… you take care now … bye" as Darien disconnected the phone. He grabbed Kai's lucky guitar, and the foursome left the sets.

As Kai was making his way to the Rose garden, he noticed Mina heading there too, he shouted out for Mina, but he made collusion with a delivery truck. Mina saw Kai, as she ran towards him, she pulled of his helmet, and placed his head on her laps. She pushed back some silver strands of hair off his bloody face.

"Kai, just hold on, I'll call for help" cried Mina, as she pulled out he cell phone, and dialled Darien's number

"Darien, it me Mina … Yes, but Kai is injured badly and bleeding like mad… I am in front of Black rose hospital… okay I'll get him admitted. … Bye" Mina disconnected the phone, as she ran inside the hospital, and called for help. Doctors and nurses, brought Kai in, and headed for the ICU. The doctor turned to Mina, her soft blue eyes became swollen with tears.

"Don't worry, child he'll be fine. But I have to ask you some questions" answered the doctor.

"What is it doctor?" asked Mina, as she had not stopped crying

"What is your relation to the patient?" questioned the doctor, as he took out a pen and form and started to fill in the details.

"I… I am … is his fiancée" Mina replied hesitantly.

"Okay, Miss Mina, how did this accident happen?" as he wrote down Mina's answer of the first question

"Well, I was alking down the pavements, and Kai saw me, as shouted to get my attention, suddenly he had a bad collusion with a delivery truck, and he fell off his bike"

"Okay, great. Now I need to you to fill in the rest, and just leave on the reception desk." Smiled the doctor, as he entered the operation theatre. Mina then filled in the rest of the details, and sent the form the reception desk, as she took a seat near the theatre.

Later Darien, Serena, Rei, Jake, Nick, Makoto, Ami and Zane entered the hospital. Mina ran and hugged her cousin. Serena and the other girls tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Mina, everything is gonig to be fine" as Serena tried to assure her crying cousin.

****Few hours later****

The doctor emerged out the operation theatre, as Mina ran towards the doctor.

"How is he doctor? Anything serious?" Mina inquired, curiously.

"He is fine, and he regained his conscious! He is very lucky to survive such collusion. He has broken a couple of bones in his right arm. Overall there is nothing to worry about" replied the doctor.

"Can I meet him now, doctor?" Mina asked, as she was restless to meet him.

"Sure you can" as the doctor, walked off, returning to his cabin.

Mina walked in, and saw Kai, sleeping peacefully. Mina walked towards Kai, and gently pressed her lips against his. When Kai felt Mina's lips on his own, he put his left hand behind her head, and deepened the kiss. As Mina and Kunzite continue kissing passionately, everyone was watching them from the window, with big grinds on their faces.

Kai and Mina slowly parted, and stared at each other.

"Mina? Will you do me a favour?" asked Kai, as he broke the silence between them.

"Sure why not" replied Mina, as she smiled softly.

"Can you sing me a song of your choice?" asked Kai, hoping he was not being so demanding

"Why not" Mina replied happily. Mina positioned herself, and began to sing.

**"**_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.**_

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.**

**Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go."**

After finishing, Mina and Kai, suddenly had a weird flash back

_******Flashback******_

_**She played a few notes, as a starter of the song, and began to sing.**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go**_

_she spread out her white angel – like Atlantic wings, which also caused Kunzite to spread his wings._

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

_**I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go**_

_**Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes**_

_**I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go**_

_**As Minako got up from her seat and curtsied, she stepped on a small piece of her dress, and nearly tripped over, but luckily Kunzite caught. She slowly opened her eyes, and found her self in the arms of the silver-haired general.**_

_**They stared at each other, and were lost in their own thoughts.**_

_******End of flashback******_

"Why do I feel like I am connected to you from a different lifetime?" as Kai questioned Mina

"I don't know, but I literally feel the same thing about you!" replied Mina, as they gave each other a confused look.

******Outside the ICU******

"Do you think they just had a flashback, Dear?" Darien asked his wife

"I think so, but I want to know, who is causing these flashbacks" replied Serena, as everyone gave each other a confused and worry look

******behind Darien and the other******

"It is because I am causing these flashbacks" laughed a gentle voice, as he took one last look at Mina and Kai, and smiled. "Soon you will remember who you two really are". As the mysterious voice disappeared into thin air.

**_#############################################################################################_**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

GUESS WHOSE BACK!

YES IT'S ME SUISIDE'S BRIDE.

Great I just the story on a cliffhanger. I do apologies for the late update. But I promise I will try to update every day. AND THAT IS A PROMISE.

NOW!!! Let's get somethings clear.

I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING:

NAOKO TAKEUCHI'S CHARACTERS

METALLICA'S SONG – MEMORY REMAINS

EVANSENSE'S SONG: LITHIUM

BUT I DO OWN THE FOLLOWING:

THE CONCEPT

BLACK ROSE HOSPITAL

ROSE GARDEN

AND THAT IS ALL

Bye for now, (*CONTINUES TO ROCK TO MEMORY REMAIN ***by metallica****)


	3. Revealing the truth part 1

**Chapter 3: Revealing the truth part 1 **

Kai looked at Mina, and Mina looked back at Kai. They both had a confused look on their faces.

"You know what, Kai I think you need to rest more, so I'll visit you tomorrow." Answered Mina, as she placed a soft kiss in Kai's lips, and leaves the ward. Everyone else did. Kai was now left alone. As Kai slowly closed his eyes, he felt that someone was in the room. He suddenly opened his eyes, and saw a tall, lean man with short silver hair steel eyes. (Yes as you guessed it. It is Diamond)

"Who are you, and what are doing in my ward?" demanded Kai, as he tried to sit, but fell back on the bed.

"Well, if I tell you, I bet you, your next lifetime you won't believe me" replied Diamond

"Try me" Kai answered back

"My name is Prince Diamond. Prince of the Dark Moon Clan, and your dead brother from the Silver Millennium era, I hope you haven't forgotten me Kunzite" introduced Diamond, as he left Kai shocked

"How do you know that my real name is Kunzite, and not Kai?" Kai asked in shock.

"Your name was Kunzite in your previous life, and it shall always be" replied Diamond, as he walked towards the stool, and sat down next to Kai.

"Why are you telling this all to me?" asked Kai

"Because, when you and Minako died, I gave all my energy to you two, so you can be reborn, and meet each other. I also prophesied that you and Minako, will love each other for the next thousand years to come" explained Diamond, but Kai looked baffled

"Urgh … let me make clearer," grunted Diamond, as he pulled out Kai's soul, and took it back in time.

When the brothers made it palace. And there Kai saw himself sitting in a royal court, and watching Mina play the piano.

"_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go**_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with you  
I'm gonna let it go_**"**_

"Wait a minute, Mina sang me that song when I was in hospital, and then suddenly …" as Kai was about to finish Diamond interrupted

"Then you suddenly got a flashback of you and Minako, yeah I know that, because I caused that flashback of that song" replied Diamond

"Why did you do that?" asked Kai

"I had to, apparently, yours and Minako's body parts are starting to disappear and to prevent that from happening, I had to create that flashback… ah yes I totally forgot about it" claimed Diamond

"What did you forget?" asked Kai, with confusion crossing his facial features

"I had to show you something very important" replied Diamond, as he and Kai, flew over to three glass cases, with the bodies of Kunzite, Minako and Diamond, then Kai noticed a group of people walking over to their coffins, and placing flowers on the glass coffins

"Who are these people?" Kai asked, before Diamond could answer, the group of people turned, and Kai was left gob-smacked. It was Darien, Serena, Rei, Jake, Ami, Zane, Nick and Makoto

"Ah yes… That is King Endymion, who happens to be Dairen on earth, Neo-Queen Serenity is Serena, General Jadeite is Jake, and General Nephrite is Nick, General Zoicite is Zane, Rei is Princess Rei of Mars, also the consort of Jadeite, Ami is Princess Ami of Mercury and the consort of Zoicite, Makoto is Princess Makoto of Jupiter and the consort of Nephrite. And finally comes You General Kunzite, you are the head general of Endymion, and your future consort Princess Minako of Venus and the cousin of Neo-Queen Serenity" explained Diamond, as he faced Kai, who happens to be shocked.

"Kunzite, are you okay?" inquired Diamond

"Uh … yeah… I'm fine, but there is two things I need to ask you" replied Kai, as he looked at his big brother

"Yeah go ahead" answered Diamond

"When do me and Mina go back to our previous life?" asked Kai

"The night when you and Minako make love, that will be the night when you two remember everything and I will come and make your existence come to an end" replied Diamond "And I will not be joining you again, when you and Minako return back to the previous life, I will reborn, but as your son. After the wedding has taken place, you and Minako will make love again, and I will take birth from Minako's womb." Explained Diamond

"Are you my older brother?" asked Kai

"Yes," replied Diamond "I think now is Minako's turn, so we need to return to the hospital" added Diamond

"Okay" replied Kai, as Diamond teleported themselves back Kai's ward, as Kai's soul slipped back into its body. Kai slowly opened his eyes, and saw Mina sitting next to him with her eyes swollen from the tears.

"What happened Mina?" Inquired Kai

"I thought you were never going to wake up, you know you've out cold for 2 hours" cried Mina, as she hugged Kai tightly. Kai returned the embrace, as he pulled Mina away from him, and looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry, Mina. We'll be together for the next thousand to come" replied Kai, as he smiled at Mina, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Minako, now it is your turn. The truth will be revealed to you too." Answered Diamond as he disappeared in thin air, and was nowhere to be seen.

Finally I have updated.

But personally I am thinking not to write the story anymore if no one is reviewing it. I literally see no freakin' point

If I do not see at least 5 reviews I am not updating

P/S: you know the usual I don't own the characters and the songs used. They belong to their respective owners. As for the plot I am the respective owner. So don't sue me.


	4. Revealing the truth part 2

**Chapter 4: Revealing the truth part 2**

After a long passionate kiss, Kai and Mina slowly parted and stared at each other. Before Mina broke the silence between them.

"See you tomorrow Kai, and get well soon. You need good rest, if you want to recover" smiled Mina, as she walked out the ward, she noticed a tall lean man with short silver hair, and had his back towards Mina

"You must be Mina" answered the tall man as he turned around and faced Mina

"Yes I am Mina, but how do you know?" Mina asked in confusion

"I have known you from your previous life, and same goes with Kai" replied Diamond

"And you are?" asked Mina

"Prince Diamond is my name, and I happen to be Kai's brother. And my brother's real name is Kunzite." Replied Diamond, as he teleported Mina to her house, and pulled her soul out her body. Her body went cold, as it fell limp on the bed.

"Here Minako, is Crystal Tokyo. And where I am going to take you know is your home. Magellan Castle." Explained Diamond, as he teleported Mina to her former home.

"This Minako is Magellan Castle. And you see that girl playing on the piano, is you. You are the princess of Venus and you were bestrode to Kunzite and then you killed your self because of me raping you that night, and I was under control at that time" explained Diamond, as he noticed the pools in Mina's eyes.

Then Diamond teleported Mina to the place where Mina's, Kunzite's and Diamond's coffins were kept.

"Who are these people Diamond? Who are walking away from our graves?" Mina asked.

"These people are the following: That is King Endymion, who happens to be Dairen on earth, Neo-Queen Serenity is Serena, General Jadeite is Jake, and General Nephrite is Nick, General Zoicite is Zane, Rei is Princess Rei of Mars, also the consort of Jadeite, Ami is Princess Ami of Mercury and the consort of Zoicite, Makoto is Princess Makoto of Jupiter and the consort of Nephrite. And finally comes You, Princess Minako of Venus, you are the cousin of Neo-Queen Serenity, and your future consort is General Kunzite, also known as Kai. He is the top general of King Endymion" explained Diamond, as he faced Mina, who happens to be shocked."

"Don't worry Kunzite gave that look as well" replied Diamond "Now we have to head back, otherwise everyone is gonna find out"

"Diamond, when are we going to return back to normal?" Mina asked, as pain crossed her features

"The night when you and Kai make love, you will remember everything about your past life, and on that night I will make your existence come to an end," explained Diamond, as he looked away from Mina

"Will you join us Diamond?" Mina asked

"No I won't, but I will reborn, but as your son" replied Diamond, as he smiled at Mina

Suddenly Mina felt dizzy and light-headed, and she fell in Diamond's arms.

******few hours later******

Mina opened her eyes, and saw Kai sitting next to her.

"Finally your wake, I was beginning to worry about you" answered Kai, as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Kai" as Mina smiled, as she noticed that Kai's arms was no longer in a sling

"Kai, what happened to your arm?" Mina asked curiously

"I really don't know, but it's great it got fixed" replied Kai, as he smiled at Mina

"Kai, you want to go to Rose garden?" asked Mina, as she bit her lower lip

"Sure" replied Kai

The twosome, left the apartment, and made their way to rose garden. As the moonlight shone on the couple, they shared their last passionate kiss on earth.


	5. Our last night on Eath

**Chapter 5: Our last Night on Earth**

After kissing for several minuets, Kai's hands traced Mina's curved body, as Mina moaned into the kiss.

Slowly Kai pushed down Mina's floral strapless dress, until it fell on the ground, forgotten.

Mina gasped, as the cold air hit her warm body, and Kai's lips traced her entire body, savoring her, taking in every detail of her. Mina slowly brought her hands into Kai's hair, as she tangled her hands into his sleek sliver hair.

Kai then, got rid for Mina's underwear with his teeth, until she lay totally naked before him.

Kai stared at Mina for several of minuets, as he noticed her blush bright red. He let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Mina asked in frustration, as she lay there, uncomfortably

"Nothing, except the fact that you look so cute, when you blush" replied Kai, as he recaptured Mina's rosy lips. Mina moaned into the kiss, as Kai squeezed her breast gently.

Later Mina unbuttoned Kai's shirt, without breaking the kiss. Few seconds later Kai disposed his trousers, and boxers, until he was naked as well.

Soon Kai was sucking on Mina's breast, as his other hand played with the other. Then his mouth attacked her other breast. Mina moaned in pleasure, as she arched her back into Kai, indicating him, to take her now.

Instead of taking Mina, Kai used his fingers, and made love to her, as he began his slowly and pleasurable torment, making her moan, in a way, that made him spread the digits, and went faster and harder.

"Kai… take me … NOW!!!" cried Mina, she couldn't handle the pleasure.

"Obliged, my dear" replied Kai, as he positioned himself in between Mina's legs. Mina gasped as she felt his throbbing member against her core.

"Don't scared, Mina, it will hurt, but it will get better." Assured Kai, as he slowly entered her. Mina cried in pain, as Kai, muffled her cries with his lips. Startling off slowly, Kai picked up the picked up the pace, and he went harder, and faster, enjoying her reaction.

Mina's moans encouraged Kai, to go to the extreme. As Kai and Mina reached to their climax, Kai emptied himself in Mina, as he kissed her passionately, before they got up and got dressed. Mina rested her back against the tree, as Kai, rested his head on Mina's laps.

Mina ran he hand gently through his soft sleek silver hair and smiled at his sleeping face.

"I remember everything Kunzite, our meeting, our night of lust, our children, my kidnap, my rape, our death." Answered Mina, as she drifted to sleep. Under the blossom tree.

As Diamond appeared to the sleeping couple under the tree, and smiled at them

"Come you two, now we return to where you two should belong" replied Diamond, as he focused all his energy on Mina and Kai, and their existence ends on earth.

Well no thanks to all of you, except

GoldiLocksHana

I am continuing the story just for her

Thanks a lot GoldiLocksHana

I owe you one


	6. Reunion and the Perfect wedding

**Chapter 6 – Reunion and the perfect wedding **

Minako slowly opened her eyes, and she realized that she lay inside a glass coffin; she slightly turned her head, and saw her long lost lover lay beside her. Minako, got out the glass coffin, and walked towards Kunzite, Minako, moved the glass cover, and gently kissed Kunzite, and shortly parted from him.

Kunzite slowly opened his eyes; saw Mina standing next to him. Without thinking Kunzite, pulled Minako to him, so that she fell on top of him. Kunzite pulled Minako in a passionate kiss, ravaging her, like there was no tomorrow.

Several minuets later, they parted. Kunzite got up in a sitting position, and stood in front her, and pulled her in a embrace.

"How long has it been I held you like this, Minako?" asked Kunzite

"I don't now but, let's not spoil the moment" replied Minako, as Kunzite pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

While kissing, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Makoto, Amy and Rei, entered the room where Kunzite and Minako were in.

Several minuets later, Kunzite and Minako turned around, smiled at the shocked faces and looked at each other, as Kunzite wrapped his arms around Minako.

"What a surprise to see you all here" answered Kunzite, as he kissed Minako's neck, and she giggled in return.

"Well, it is certainly great to have you two back." Replied Endymion, as he smiled at his wife, and a small girl standing next to Serenity

"Serenity, who is that little girl?" Minako asked, as she gently stared at the small girl, with pink hair, and smiled at her

"Mommy, Aunty Minako looks like you" answered the small girl

"Serenity, did she call you Mommy, and me aunty?" asked Minako, as she stared at her cousin in confusion

"You got me Minako" replied Serenity, as she smiled at Minako. "This little girl is my daughter, and her name is Small Lady"

Kunzite unwrapped his arms from Minako, as she ran and hugged her cousin

"Congrats Seren" cried Minako

"Thanks Minako, now it's your turn to make me an Aunty" replied Serenity; she gazed at Kunzite, which caused him to blush slightly

"First we are both thinking to get married first, then you will become an aunty" Minako answered back, as she walked towards Kunzite, as he wrapped his arm around Minako again.

The Generals and the princesses walked towards Minako and Kunzite, as they were also happy to have them back.

******Two Weeks later******

Finally Minako and Kunzite were getting married. Kunzite was now getting anxious, as he didn't speak to Minako properly, or even spend a proper good minuet with her, as she had been pulled away from him, just to get ready for the wedding, and try on the wedding dress Serenity brought her. Then Kunzite gets pulled away from Minako, just to get his wedding suit on.

Finally, after 4 hours, of trying on clothes, Kunzite snicked into Minako dressing room, and saw her naked, as she shrieked, and held the wedding dress to hide her front. Kunzite walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled his naked bride towards him feeling her creamy, smooth, soft skin.

"Kunzite let go. Some one is going to find out" cried Minako, as she blushed hard and tried to struggle her away from his grasp.

"I have seen like this many times, there is no need to blush my dear" Kunzite replied calmly.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity. They stood there, gob-smacked and shocked.

"Kunzite I order, you to leave Minako, NOW AND HEAD FOR THE CHAPEL" raged Endymion, as Serenity covered Minako, and Endymion pulled Kunzite out.

"Minako you need to get your wedding dress on, now, we have to reach the chapel in 2 hours" cried Serenity

"Ok" replied Minako, as she sweetly smiled at her cousin.

****2 hours later****

Kunzite stood impatiently for Minako's arrival, and his friends can see his anticipation for his bride

"Calm down, Kunz, she is going to come" assured Jadeite, as he patted his friend.

"That is the magic of weddings" replied Zoicite, as Nephrite and Endymion agreed with him.

When the organs started playing, Kunzite realized that Minako was about to enter the chapel.

Minako entered the chapel and walked nervously down the isle, towards her would to be husband.

As Minako reached the altar, the couple had made eternal vows, and sealed with a passionate kiss.

After dancing their first waltz, and a long reception, finally Kunzite and Minako, made it to their room, to celebrate their wedding night.

Kunzite and Minako were already in their room, and the guests were gone, either that or most stayed in the palace to sleep, just far away from Kunzite and Minako's room.  
Kunzite looked at Minako, and she looked back. They could do it now, or do it later, it didn't really matter. Kunzite wanted now, he pulled the straps gently off her shoulders and soon, things began.

Finally I am finished.

Thank you GoldiLockHana

For you great patience

Here is chapter dedicated to you.

I will try to post chapter 7 today as well

I don't own the characters

Just the plot


End file.
